Transcription is a synthesis process of messenger RNA (mRNA) by an RNA polymerase using a nucleotide sequence of genomic DNA as a template, which is the first stage for gene expression. In a broad sense, transcription means synthesis of a certain nucleic acid by using another nucleic acid as a template, and for example, synthesis of mRNA from an RNA genome of an RNA virus may also be called transcription. Transcription comprises processes of initiation, extension, and termination, and by the time of the initiation, various transcription factors are involved in activation and suppression of transcription. A compound which directly or indirectly acts on this transcription process has a physiological activity, such as regulation of gene expression, and usefulness thereof is expected as a medicament or agricultural chemical.
As aromatic amide derivatives, the compounds disclosed in Non-patent documents 1 to 4 and the like are known. However, physiological activities of these compounds on the transcription process are not known. Although an aromatic amide compound having a COX inhibitory action is known (Non-patent document 5), transcription inhibition action is not known also for this compound.    Non-patent document 1: Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 33, pp. 81-88, 1960    Non-patent document 2: Tetrahedron Letters, 44, pp. 6979-6982, 2003    Non-patent document 3: Tetrahedron, 63, 9338, 200    Non-patent document 4: J. Org. Chem., 65, pp. 8108-8110, 2000    Non-patent document 5: Chem. Pharm. Bull., 51, pp. 1098-1102, 2003